


The Return Of Dimitri.

by NovelQueen316



Category: Mom's Got a Date with a Vampire (2000)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 06:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20719988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovelQueen316/pseuds/NovelQueen316
Summary: The Vampire Dimitri is back, and he's after Lynette Hanson again.





	The Return Of Dimitri.

Lynette Hanson sighed to herself, her children were all grown up, married, and out of the house, she felt lonely in the house all alone, she didn't remember what almost happened to her, She was living in the house all alone, she decided to buy some groceries, she put on her socks, shoes, she was wearing under-wear, bra, pants, shirt, she grabbed her car keys, she walked out of the front door of the house, closed and locked the door behind her, she walked across the front porch, down the front porch steps, on the sidewalk, she got into the driver-side of her car and drove off, Meanwhile at a construction site, a dirt mound was being left untouched, until the dirt started shaking, a hand came out of the dirt, Meanwhile Lynette had returned home, she was carrying a bag of Groceries, and was walking toward her front porch steps, when a gentle breeze was blowing in, a faint voice was speaking to her in the breeze. 

"Lynette", the breeze said. 

Until Lynette stopped and looked around, she didn't see no-one there, she continued walking toward the front porch steps, across the front porch, she opened the front door and walked through the doorway, she closed the door behind her,

She walked into the kitchen with the grocery bags, she placed the grocery bags on the kitchen table, she started putting the Grocery's Away, until she was done, she continued doing her household chores, not knowing that someone was watching her,


End file.
